Never alone
by GreedyQueenie
Summary: Team 7 is having a sleep over at Kakashi's but Sasuke has nightmares? What will Sasuke do? Parental Kakashi/Sasuke, cute team 7 moments, very very slight Sasusaku. OOC Sasuke (In my opinion) ONE-SHOT


It was another lovely day in the hidden leaf village, team 7 was currently in the training grounds waiting for their sensei who's late as usual.

This was pretty normal, but their sensei was 5 hours late, it was getting on their nerves now. Naruto tapped his foot impatiently.

"WHERE THE HELL IS HE!?" Naruto shouted in annoyance. Sakura punched him. "Shut up Naruto! We're all annoyed but you don't need to yell!" Sasuke sighed.'It's not even 10 yet and they're already driving me nuts' Then out of nowhere their sensei finally appeared. "Hey everyone, sorry I'm late, I'm afraid I got lost on the path of life-" "LIAR" Naruto and Sakura shouted. Kakashi just sighed and shook his head before speaking. "Anyways, today's training will be a little different, the Hokage feels every team needs to bond more, so we're going to have a team 7 sleep over at my house" Kakashi said with a smile behind his mask.

He got 3 different reactions.

Naruto seemed happy about it, probably excited because he's never been to a sleepover. Sakura seemed a little surprise and maybe a bit confused but she didn't seem to dislike the idea. Kakashi turned to look at Sasuke, expecting him to be emotionless or slightly annoyed, but instead he looked... nervous? Sakura frowned and looked at her sensei. "Um... Sensei, not that I really object to the idea, but why? Don't we get along just fine? We've been teammates for weeks now, we even did that long land of waves mission, is this really necessary?" Sakura asked. "Sakura's right, there's no point to this" Sasuke quickly added. Sakura blushed at the fact that he agreed with her. Kakashi frowned in confusion, that's weird, Sasuke isn't the type to jump into the conversation like that, he usually didn't care, if it was called a mission he did it no matter what it was, he left the complaining to Naruto.

Naruto grinned. "I wanna do it! I think it will be fun, come on guys!" Naruto begged. Sakura sighed before smiling. "I guess so, I'll have to tell my parents and pack a bag before I head over" Sakura said. They turned to Sasuke. Sasuke panicked on the inside, what was he suppose to say? Thanks but I'll pass? There's no way Kakashi would just let him not come. Sasuke just went Hn and kept his emotionless face. Kakashi smiled. "Alright then, you guys come to my house at 9:30 tonight" Team 7 nodded and after that they were sent home to do what they wanted.

~~Time skip~~

Sasuke sighed as he knocked on Kakashi's door, it was 9:45, he was a little late but he got distracted, he had spent all day trying to figure out how to get out of this, but he couldn't think of anything. He thought about sneaking out when everyone else went to bed and then sneaking back before anyone woke, but if someone woke up early or during the night and saw him gone he would cause unnecessary panic. Kakashi opened the door and smiled behind his mask. "You're a little late Sasuke, strange coming from you, Sakura and Naruto are already here" Kakashi said as he let Sasuke in and then closed the door. Sasuke said nothing and walked to the living room with Kakashi. Naruto was wearing a long, slightly to big dark gray shirt and green shorts, he also had his headband off. Sakura had her long hair in two braids and was wearing a pink nightgown, she also had her headband off. Kakashi still had his headband and mask on but he wasn't wearing his Jonin vest, the rest of his outfit was pretty much the same though. "Feel free to make yourself at home Sasuke" Kakashi said with a smile. Sasuke said Hn and took off his headband but nothing more. They didn't do to much that night, they played a few games and watched a movie but then it was time for bed.

"Alright my cute little Genin, time for bed" Kakashi said happily. Naruto and Sakura grinned and nodded, Sauske just nodded, even though on the inside he was dying. Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke got in sleeping bags and Kakashi slept on the couch. About an hour later Naruto, Sakura and Kakashi were sound asleep, Sasuke was trying to stay away but failing miserably. 'So... tired... but I can't... give... up...' Sasuke tried hard but he fell asleep.

...

Kakashi was awoken later by the sound of someone groaning and moaning, he turned his head to see Sasuke tossing and turning. "Nh... I-Ita... Itachi... no... stop it... please... gr..." Sasuke moaned. Kakashi frowned but then he jumped when Sasuke's eyes opened and he sat up gasping. "HUH" Sasuke grabbed at his shirt as he panted. "Sasuke?" Kakashi whispered, but it scared Sasuke and he turned his head quickly, backing up slightly. Kakashi quietly got up and went over to Sasuke. "Sasuke... sh... it's okay" Kakashi said as he placed his hand on Sasuke's shoulder. Tears formed in Sasuke's eyes. "I-I'm scared..." Sasuke said as he curled up in a ball and rocked back and forth. Kakashi wrapped his arms around Sasuke and whispered stuff like 'Sh...' and 'it's okay...' Sasuke held onto Kakashi tightly. "Please don't tell them..." Sasuke whispered, referring to Sakura and Naruto. Kakashi nodded. "I won't, I promise" Kakashi said. Kakashi laid down with Sasuke in his arms, holding him close. "Go to sleep now, I promise I'll be here when you wake up" Sasuke said nothing but snuggled closer to Kakashi.

...

When Sasuke woke up Kakashi was still holding him close, which he was find with, but when he realized Sakura and Naruto were awake staring at him, he blushed slightly and whispered. "Not. A. Word." Naruto and Sakura just grinned and tackled Kakashi and Sasuke, wrapped their arms around them and snuggling, with only a couple protests from Sasuke.

One things for sure, the members of team 7 never have to fear they'll be alone.

A/N: I hope you guys liked this, please no flames!


End file.
